Children of the Elder God
by Kcx
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen; not to them, and surely not to their world. It was falling apart; and yet they were supposed to save it? Could they do it? Could they honestly aid the Adrea against such demons? [Rating may rise.]
1. The Awakening

AN: So I started this because of a Creative Writing class I'm in, and I decided to write more on it. ^^ I'm sorry if it seems a little confusing at first, but it will make more sense later on. Six of these characters are mine; two are my friends. Aside from them, everything else is not mine. Enjoy!

* * *

"Our world is slowly falling to corruption. Without balance, without_ peace_, my brother, mortals shall surely die as their world falls upon itself. And with it, those we have fought against for so long shall surely take over.

They've done well thus far, the humans and elves and beasts; who is to say they cannot mend their world without the help if we they call gods?"

Because they worship us as the gods we are, dear brother. Without _our_ aid, they may surely loose hope, and when they do, we shall surely loose strength."

But what of their beloved Deadra, the unholy ones? Surely, there are a few mortals upon this land – take the Dunmer – who happily worship our hostile others."

"Must you joke on such a thing, brother? If we do such a thing as to allow the mortal to drift from us and unto them, then the Deadra – the ones whose hearts are set on our – and their – destruction, then chaos will surely reign. Could you honestly allow that to happen? You've created so much on the mortal planes, dear brother, and surely none such as your Dragonborn could defeat such impending doom on his own. "

"I must say that you aren't mistaken, Zenithar. I knew you were made the god of communication for your way of persuasion. Fine. We shalt do as the Deadra, and find ourselves mortal champions. Make hast, and tell the others of our plan. I must set to work. And Zenithar?"

"Yes, oh mighty Akatosh?"

"Please tell me you won't take _too _long in finding a hero this time?"

Ah, but might brother, you offend me. Yes, I promise. In fact, I might just have a few in mind."

* * *

He awoke with a start; something he had become used to since the early days of trying to get _away_ from Skyrim. Being back did not help much, though refusing to tell Ji – the pain in his rear that got him here – the _real_ reason he didn't feel like coming here, he couldn't nessicarily say no. Not without someone questioning him, at the very least. And while he was good at persuading, he would surely give in to the annoying pleading at some point.

Everything was quiet, save for the snoring of the Orc across the fire from him. Said fire was all but burned out, leaving red hot coals in its wake. Rabdom, that stupid elf, was still amongst the oak branches above them, having been assigned watch before they went to sleep. No doubt he had fallen asleep by now. Leave it to Rab to fall asleep on the job.

Carefully moving to his feet, he was careful not to wake any of the other sleeping figures as he quietly crept out of the camp – no doubt trying not to wake the child they had brought with them, whose hearing could sometimes be akin to a dog's. He managed out safely. Out of the seven of them, he was surely the one whose hearing was best; he could be disturbed easily if someone _else_ was doing such things. He assumed that, besides the fact that he could fight, his refined way of sneaking surprised nearly everyone. Except for Ji, of course; he was sure that the cat assumed it was _his_ doing when it came to how well he could sneak.

He found the river less than a few minutes later. While no ears could be seen on him – he _was_ of lizard resemblance – he had decent hearing, especially when it came to sensing for water. Not that he'd lived near any large water source while growing up, but then again, he always assumed it was because Argonians like himself came from a water-based province, and had evolved themselves around such things. He would have to do some reading into the sometimes, just to double check. Oh, how he hated being wrong.

Mudcrabs shuffled along the opposite shore, shells reflecting in the moonlight above. A waterfall crashed down like something fierce just upstream, and an owl screeched through the wooded area. He was almost surprised that there were no werewolves out and about tonight. Then again, he was also thankful. Hemor being a werewolf was one thing, considering she'd had yet to attack them after that first time, and was pretty docile. Well, when she was a werewolf. Couldn't say much about any other time.

Sitting on a rock alongside the bank, the Argonian leaned forward and, cupping his hands, filled them with water and splashed his face clear of sleep. His head feathers, color akin to blood, weighed down with the water, sticking to his head. The ends of his sleeves, he was sure, would dry by morning. If not, he hoped no one would question him.

He tried to think: What had woken him up in the first place? He had become used to the Orc's snoring, that was for sure. Rab hadn't fallen off of his perch, nor had he moved along the treetops. Ji had been fast asleep on his bedroll, which was positioned next to his. Maybe Riil had woken up? No, the elven boy had been fast asleep curled up next to Fandreigh, the Imperial out like a rock. What had it been, then?

It had been like this for nearly a week: He would wake up in the middle of the night, often times trying not to cry out. Everyone else was fast asleep, as if a spell had been put on them. He'd go for a short walk, get some fresh air, and then return to camp and fall asleep 'till morning came. He was tempted to pull an all-nighter, just to see if someone was sneaking into their 'camp' – he really couldn't call it that, considering that they traveled around so much – just to see if anyone was messing around with them.

"Brai?"

If he had knew not the voice, he might have pulled his dagger out of his boot and threw it in self-defense. Instead, he jumped slightly and squeaked in surprise, scaled hand jumping to his chest as if to prevent a heart attack.

"Dammit, Ji!" Braizer cursed, his voice low but still high pitched. All Argonians had somewhat of a high pitched voice, it seemed. "Shouldn't you be asleep, you stupid cat?" Brai went on as the feline took a seat on a rock next to him.

I could ask you the same question," Ji retorted. Braizer sighed, shaking his head in some sort of defeat.

"Fine, _fine_, whatever." He brushed a few of his velvet feathers atop his head as they began to dry. They felt old and burnt, much like the rest of him. "I just couldn't sleep, is all."

"You mean like the _last_ few nights?" Braizer instantly glared. It didn't help that his friend was giving him a rather toothy grin. "What?" Ji asked, and quite innocently at that. "You think _you're_ the only one who knows when someone gets up at night? I'm a _cat_. What do you expect?"

"That you enjoy nosing into other people's business?" Now it was Ji's turn to glare.

"Not _other_ people's business," he corrected, "just yours."

The lizard scoffed and again shook his head. If Ji hadn't been his friend, he just might have tied him to a tree and left him there a _long_ time ago. But that wasn't how things worked anymore, it seemed. At least, not between the two. Besides, he was sure that Ji would manage to find a way down and back to him anyway.

"So, what's wrong then? You been having those dreams again?" Ji went on, looking absent-mindedly across the river. The Mudcrabs, seeming subdued, finally began burrowing themselves into the wet bank. With their bodies buried, their shells gave the appearance of rocks.

"Hm? Oh, you can say that. He hadn't had a terrible dream of any sorts since long ago, much less one that awoke him like this. "It's nothing, though. No need to worry."

"I find that hard to believe." Ji gave him a stern look. "If it really _were_ nothing, you wouldn't be out here, now would you?"

"You really like getting into all of my business, don't you?" asked Brai, shifting on the rock to get into a more comfortable position. At the question, the cat laughed.

"You should know the answer to _that_ by now, Brai. And besides, if you don't tell me, I can just find a way to figure it out myself. But, you already know that, right?"

Braizer was instantly starting to regret this decision, as per usual. Not that he would trade it up for anything, but still – again – starting to regret it. Sigh, this was going to be a long night.


	2. The Arrival

You say you mean no harm, yet you find enjoyment in toying with the mortals. You make them not do your bidding; however you take pride in putting them through things you call tests. Why is this? Why should I find the time to believe you?"

"Because," came the cackling response, "mortals are young and foolish, as we once were. I find enjoyment in using that. Besides, it's _never_ fun doing something myself when I can have another do it an learn something valuable."

"…."

"What?" the other asked, voice rising in anger. "You think I am _insane_, don't you? Then again, _everyone_ does. But even if so, it does not mean that I would stoop so low as to _hurt_ the mortals, or use them for my own personal gain as does my brethren. No, my little games are _far_ more entertaining than all that! You must understand -!"

"I understand, oh unhinged one. Fear not, for I mean no harm unto to. I have simple come for a sort of…. _Favor_."

"Oh, favor? I _like_ favors! Especially festive part favors. I went to his festival in Summerset Isle once, and they had the best food one could imagine! Tried asking the chef what he did to make 'em, but he refused to tell me. So, I turned 'im into a rabbit!"

"That's wonderful, Sheogorath," the Adrea sighed, "but may first ask you of the favor before we go into details of one of your _insane_ adventures?"

"Well why didn't you say so before? Of course you can! Did I mention that I simply do love favors?"

Akatosh sighed heavily. This was going to be one long afternoon.

* * *

"You said north by northwest, right?"

Braizer looked up from his map – one of two in their little group, considering Ji made a fuss of him not having one as well – to find M'koteg looming over him. That was sad, considering Brai was the one sitting on the bench of the cart while the large Orc stood on the firm ground. One had to wonder where exactly he came from.

"Yes," the lizard replied, looking back down at the map. "Why, you getting lost already?"

"No," the Orc snorted, "just wanted to double check."

"I still say we should have gone to Markarth," came a voice from behind as the warrior began to trot ahead. "I heard there's a wizard there who focuses on Conjuration. I bet he could teach me a few things about it."

"For a pocket full of coin," Brai snorted. Not seconds later, a child – long golden hair tied into a nice ponytail, revealing his pointed ears – clambered his way next to lizard onto the bench.

"You don't know that," the child said, almost whining as he made himself comfortable. Once settled, he even tried to take the reins from the man's lap.

"Trust me, _Riil_," Brai assured, tugging said reins from the child's grasp – and making the ebony stallion snort at the tug – gently, "I've been places. I know things."

"Besides -," quite easily did Fandreigh hoist himself into the back of the cart and made his way to the front, the ends of his pants covered in dust, "- you wouldn't want to go messing with the dead, anyway."

The elven boy huffed and crossed his arms, even as he was lifted from his seat and placed on the Imperial's lap as the man took his place. Braizer tried not to laugh. For an eight year old, Riil was a rather intelligent child, though more often than not treated like the child he was. Nonetheless, Atariil liked to _think _that he was an adult.

"I heard that he messed with vampires, too!" squeaked Rab, the elf easily trotting alongside the covered cart. "Not that there's anything _wrong_ with vampires. Well, besides that they suck your blood! But they can stay up all night and never get tired!"

Riil seemed to get excited at the prospect. Fandreigh glared.

"Rab," Braizer said before any trouble could arise, "why don't you go walk with Ko? I'm sure he needs help with _something_."

The dark elf squeaked and nodded happily, before darting ahead to join the Orc. A strained sigh escaped the Imperial as the man disappeared from view.

"It's a wonder why we keep him," Fandreigh mutter. Riil giggled instantly.

"Because he's a good hunter," was the boy's sing-songy reply. "Plus, it's not bad having someone around who can off people that you don't like." Fandreigh sighed heavily and went to correct the child, but a sudden shout from ahead cut him off.

Brai stood haphazardly, craning his neck to see around the rocky wall that made a bend. The stallion stumbled, making the cart shake with suspense. As if Braizer could _do_ much anyway, considering that, compared to the others, he was not well equipped for any sort of physical combat, nor was he a master at magic; if there was a confrontation, and then perhaps he could _talk _someone down. Heh, like _that_ was much of a skill.

"What's going on?" Riil squeaked, trying to lean forward and slip out of the Imperial's lap. Fandreigh instantly pulled him back, arms wrapping around him protectively. "Hey!" Riil squeaked, though his annoyance went unheard.

"Maybe a couple of bandits?" Fandreigh asked. He actually sounded quite worried for a moment. "Ko can handle them, _right_?"

Without a word, the Argonian reined the horse to a stop and hopped down. Dust rose around his leather boots. Out of everyone, he was probably the only one without some type of armor. Or, in the case of Fandreigh, without some sort of attire to aid his skills. All he unluckily bore was a dagger, and a bow with arrows; the latter of which was still in the cart. Again, mayhap he could try to _talk _someone down, and just _hope_ that he would not get attacked.

"Stay at the cart," he ordered without a second glance. Knowing neither – or at least _Fandreigh_ – would not leave anyhow; Braizer was rather swift in trying to what exactly was the matter. Maybe Rab messed up again, or a bridge had broken. Or maybe part of the towering mountain above them was starting to break –

_Clang!_

On second thought, he really wished he hadn't gotten out of the cart.

Metal on metal surely made sparks, and it was lucky that they were on a dirt and stone road. Then again, being clade in fur armor –which these _bandits_ seemed to be – was something more intimidating than that. Not if you were going up against a two-hundred pound, muscle heavy, over six foot Orc with branded steel armor and a steel battleax, at least. And Ko was pretty powerful even when he _wasn't_ trying.

A Nordic bandit was indeed foolish enough to try and take the Orc head on; trying another swing of his sword with a battle cry. Again, Ko easily blocked. With a simple grunt, he disarmed the bandit before he could pull back and, in one mighty swing, decapitated the man. The Nord never really saw it coming. Braizwer, of course, had barely noticed the arrows hitting at the warrior's armor before now; said arrows richoetting off of the steel armor and bounce somewhere else.

It was lucky Rab could use a bow and arrow skillfully; otherwise the two bandits whom each had one themselves might have easily overtaken the Orc. Said elf stood not several feet away from him, an aging man sitting near his feet. He seemed to be injured. In one clean shot – and even as arrows flew not inches from him – Rab offed one with an arrow to the forehead, the women dropping like a bag of stones. The next one fell similarly with one arrow to the chest, having momentarily been distracted with the choice of either keeping tabs on Rab, or running from the Orc that was charging at him.

"Brai! To your left!"

He barely had time to react. Turning, he saw a flash of movement as a fourth bandit charged at him, war hammer raised high in attack. Braizer stumbled back as it came crashing down, losing his own footing momentarily as the bandit hit the empty ground below. Had an arrow not pierced the man's shoulder as he brought his weapons back up for another assault, Brai's stumble might have cost him dearly. Instinctively, as the man tried to recover, the lizard surged forward, bringing out his dagger and slicing up towards the man's chest. The bandit fell as he retreated.

"Hey, you alright?" Ji was still panting, his own bow at his side as Hemor darted past; the Redguard no less going to see if there was any _more_ trouble. Considering they were just attacked by bandits, Brai was unsure if it could get any worse.

"Yeah," he managed to say after a long pause. "Though I think Ko and Rab were trying to…. _Help_ someone."

At that Ji seemed to finally notice the man whom sat next to Rab. Said Dunmer was squatted down next to him, trying to look over him as Ko slowly made his way towards them and Hemor looked over the bodies. M'koteg wouldn't leave an enemy alive unless he had a good reason, and as far as Brai knew, there was no good reason to leave _these _bandits alive. Hopefully, this man was of no ill intent for the Orc warrior to want to do the same to him.  
"C'mon," Ji said, snapping Brai out of his thoughts, "we should go see if _they_'_re_ alright."

"You mean to see if this man has anything worth taking on him?" Brai tried not to laugh at the near-pouting expression his friend gave him as they walked.

"You offended me, Brai, honestly, you do."

"No, good sirs, I am fine, honestly," the elderly man was saying as Ko easily helped him to his feet. He wore was _used_ to be noble-looking clothes. He was too well dressed for any kind of adventurer. Maybe he was a mage? "Honest, I think I'll be alright."

"That's not what the stain on your clothes say," Ko rumbled as he seemed to search for any more wounds.

It was true; the blood stain on his midsection was rather large, and no doubt some form of injury from a sword or couple arrows. There were _six_ bodies here as well. The two that were not seen were possibly taken out by Ko before Brai arrived, though judging by the electricity that still leap from their bodies, it had not been so.

"Here," Braizer offered as he reached into his satchel, "you should drink this before anything else. Maybe it would help your, ahem, _delusions_ as well."

While others might have taken that offensively, the man simply laughed. Braizer seemed just as surprised as Ji as he pulled out the healing potion, considering that someone had actually _laughed_.

"I thank you, son," the man was saying as Brai offered him the potion, "but that's not entirely needed. I was actually here to talk to someone."

A general confusion settled within the small group, but before anyone could ask, drowsiness set in. And not like the tiredness Braizer first thought. Actually, everything actually seemed to _slow_. Everything around him – aside from the man – turned grey. His feet felt heavy, and everything seemed muted. The worst part? Nothing – not even his friends – seemed motionless, lifeless. He tried to speak up, but found that his voice was gone. Yup, a dream; this was defiantly a dream.

"Not quite," said the robed man. If Braizer could have squeaked, he would have. The man merely smiled at him. "I know such a thing might be a little confusing," he went on, blood stain on his clothing slowly dissipating, "but I have only a short amount of time to speak and explain. Unlike the beings you call Dearda, I cannot stand on the mortal plain for too long."

"What? What the hell was he talking about? Considering he was unable to ask any type of question, Braizer simply nodded. This made the man smile.

"I do not have much energy," he started, "but I will make it simple. If you must speak with me more, head to a place you call Riften; there mayhap be a shrine there that I can manifest, if only for a short time. I shalt start with this: I am one of those that your kinds call the Nine, though unbelievable as it may sound. You and your comrades – as well as the rest of the world – is in danger. Not that one could easily see it coming. I am telling you this because you are one of the few who can help keep it from happening, weather you want it or not."

Pausing, the man reached into his own satchel and took out something. Was that an orb? It was purple and black in color, and he could almost assume that it was for him. Yet, knowing his own arms were of working order, he was almost afraid to take it.

"No worries," the elderly man assured, "this shalt not cause you harm. This is meant to help you. I am assured you have heard of the Deadra and how they claim mortal champions?" The Argonian nodded. "We as the Adrea – we must do the same in order to help this world, because we cannot manifest unto the mortal plain as Deadra such as Mehruhns Dagon have done in the past. We need strength, and until then, we must have heroes. And being that _I_ am the keeper of trade and commerce, and as are you a mortal with such abilities and more, you have been my first choice to aid this world. You and your friends – though you don't know so, you might be able to aid this world yet, as we the Adrea wish to do. Considering my brethren are doing such similar things as I, do not be alarmed if they come to test you."

Wait… God of trade and comerence? That was Zenithar! He knew him well because, of course, he was of the only gods whom he found agreeable. That, and he often happily told of how he highly hated and mistrusted the Deadra. This made him an outcast of his little group, considering everyone _ele's _god of choice was of Deadra make.

"As I said before," the man was saying as he gestured the metallic looking sphere to him, "I do not have much time to talk here. This object – it should help you if you need it, and if you so choose to journey as I have asked. I would not try your luck at denying it, however; your path might already be chosen, and the journey ahead is long and rigorous."

It took a moment, but slowly and carefully, Braizer took the object from the man's – _god's_ – hand and looked it over. It was heavy, yet he could nearly fit his whole hand around it. It looked as if there was smoke inside of it; if so, then it even looked freely moving. The problem was that it was hard and looked nearly unbreakable. There didn't seem to be any way to open it, either. He was nearly ready to question its use, however when he looked up, the god was gone.


End file.
